1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a rotating device, and more particularly to a rotation angle regulating device and a rotatable lamp using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ordinary illumination lamps, such as fluorescent lamps, art lamps, advertising lights, and projection lamps have a large variety of models and styles. However, once a lamp is installed, the illumination angle and range are fixed and can hardly be changed. Also, once the tubes or bulbs are manufactured, the types and purposes of the tubes or bulbs are fixed and cannot be replaced with other ones. It seems that the lamp do not have any functions other than illumination.
Despite that a lamp may have a rotation angle regulating device, the rotation angle of the lamp is limitary. For example, the rotation angle is smaller than 270 degrees. Once the default maximum rotation angle is reached, the rotation of the lamp is stopped through the design of a stopper structure. Therefore, the lamp still has many restrictions in terms of use, and needs to be improved further.